It's Just Me
by Rae TB
Summary: When the one you love isn't there to catch you when you fall, what would you do? Keep hanging on, or allow yourself to tumble down? GotenxTrunks Uubxfriend dedication to Cait, love you girl!


Dedication: To Ciat a beautiful shinning goddess that rules me. Thank you for the layout and thank you for being so friggin' awesome. (  
  
~outside i stand sorta cold  
  
i used to know how to get warm~  
  
A dark haired youth let in a long shaky breath from where he was outside hands shoved in his pockets gaze to the ground. The teens dark and troubled eyes were focused on the large and full moon looming above him like a protector. However despite his firm focus on the large ball his mind was far from focusing on moons. Summer surrounded him from the flying butterflies to the sweet smelling flowers to the frolicking children but for Goten the moment hung in the air and wavered as some moments in time often do. Despite the sweltering heat he was cold not necessarily on the outside but his soul was stone cold. He could feel almost nothing in the recent days. It was so bad he found himself taking no pleasures from everyday joys that use to delight him.  
  
A single crystal tear ran down his cheek signaling more to follow in a river behind the first. Much like a broken dam his sorrow wouldn't stop pouring out of his eyes and down his cheeks. The whole situation was no ones fault but his own however... He had messed up everything. He had let down the one he loved more than anything and he would regret it for the rest of his life.  
  
"Why...WHY DID I HAVE TO LIE TO HIM!?" Goten fumed an eerie aura surrounding him. The next half an hour was a blur spent with fuming and screaming and rage all directed towards himself. The incident had started on a late Saturday night. Trunks had been begging for Goten to go with him to a party. However, Goten had refused leaving Trunks to venture to the party on his own. Later in the night he had found himself drugged and taken advantage of with Goten no where to be found and when he did find him he discovered Goten had company. The company of giggling girls that is... At that thought Goten's hand slammed against the ground a large crater similar to the one in his heart forming.  
  
~sometimes you still let me in  
  
but i'm not so welcome anymore~  
  
Now whenever he looked into Trunks' eyes he saw distrust and cautiousness not at all the warm and gentle blue gems he was so accustomed to. There were times when Trunks still allowed him into his thoughts and his soul but not so much anymore... Knowing that he had let down the one he loved more then life itself was a crushing blow to Goten. To think he had let down his purple haired angel when he needed him most...  
  
'No don't think like that Goten...' he thought to himself breath growing heavy.  
  
'His innocence was taken from him Goten.'  
  
'I-It wasn't my fault...'  
  
'Yes it was...his spirit was ripped from his very body and you have no one to blame but yourself. You don't deserve someone like Trunks...' his mind spat revealing the bitter truth to Goten. The world beneath his feet had been turned into one big throw rug that was been ripped from beneath him causing him to come crashing down in a slow and painful tumble.  
  
"Come on Goten the party won't be the same without you!" he whined.  
  
"Trunks...I don't feel like going okay..." Goten sighed as Trunks' shoulders slumped disappointment evident. "Don't give me that look koi!" Goten said with a frown as Trunks gave him a pitiful pout. "You'll have more fun without me...I have homework to do..." he stated kissing his boyfriends cheek causing the lavender haired beauty to sigh nodding and leaving. Goten smiled as Paris came out of her hiding place.  
  
"So we can go see that movie now right?" she giggled.  
  
"Absolutely," Goten stated with a smile leaving.  
  
~why don't you recognize me  
  
is it hard to see how much i've changed~  
  
Since then Goten had grown disgusted with his actions. He had grown to despise himself with every fiber of his being, every single bit of his energy was focused towards his self hate not only for what he did that night but how he had taken his own best friend for granted.  
  
"Wasn't that movie great Goten?" Paris giggled grabbing Goten's arm and rubbing against him lovingly.  
  
"You bet..." he said with a grin eyes turning towards the sound of a low groan. "Oh my god...Trunks?!" Goten gasped rushing forward as fast as his legs would carry him eyes filled with worry at Trunk's state. His once beautiful purple locks were stained with crimson his creamy complexion covered with bruises and cuts of all sorts. The thing that disturbed Goten to the very bone however were his eyes the beautiful blue orbs that had won Goten's heart over were filled with the up most sorrow and emptiness. All he could see within their depths was pain the usual sparkle dead like a flame sprayed with water.  
  
"I held on Goten...for you I held on..." Trunks croaked tears streaming down his cheeks sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight.  
  
"Trunks...what happened? What are you talking about?!" Goten whispered clutching onto him tighter.  
  
"I held on for you...I was about to give up and let them kill me but I held on for you..." he whispered choking on more tears as Goten felt tears of his own appearing.  
  
"I can see that I held on for no reason at all however..." Trunks muttered standing and walking away.  
  
"TRUNKS WAIT!!!" he screamed as Trunks stopped in his tracks sending Goten a look that disturbed him even more then the one he had shown seconds earlier. This one wasn't a sorrow filled one in the least. It held no emotions just a tightly leashed rage that made it even more terrifying.  
  
"Trunks I..." Goten muttered looking down as Trunks slapped him across the face. Goten gasped hand going up to touch the bruise he knew he deserved which somehow made it hurt even more. Trunks had never hit him at any time other than a spar. This was the first time he had done it outside of that and he had done it out of rage, out of hatred.  
  
~it's been a while since you despised me  
  
but take a look and you'll find out  
  
it's just me~  
  
Goten clutched at his shirt shaking bitterly not wanting to believe how badly he had messed everything up. "Goten...I love you but you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your boyfriend back damn it!" a voice said causing Goten to glance up in shock.  
  
"Ciat?"  
  
"Yes, Ciat! Now stop focusing on my beautiful face and start concentrating on getting him to see you're no longer a sadistic bastard!" she stated nodding.  
  
"...Oh jee thanks..." Goten muttered as she smiled.  
  
"You're welcome!" she chirped as Uub approached the two wrapping an arm around Ciat's waist kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hey there beautiful..." he said with a smile turning to Goten. "You do realize that she's right don't you?" Uub questioned as Ciat gave a superior grin kissing Uub's cheek.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" she chuckled as he grinned. Ciat then tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ears clearing her throat professionally turning back to Goten. "I know you feel bad Goten...you should...you were a jerk..." she said as he scowled. "However! You also deserve a second chance and Trunks being the wonderful guy he is will more then likely forgive you."  
  
"Don't lie to me Ciat we both know that's bullshit," Goten growled as she sighed leaning against Uub.  
  
"Goten...listen to me...Listen. TO. Me. Trunks loves you he'd do anything for you Goten....Anything. Scale the highest mountain, swim the deepest ocean, and forgive you. Don't think for a second he wouldn't because he would. I had hoped you would have realized that by now..." she muttered as he sighed looking at the moon giving a sad look.  
  
"Thanks Ciat...I know what I need to do now..." he stated taking off leaving her with a smile on her face.  
  
"Go Goten...Go and get your man..." she stated as she took the time to enjoy her moment with her man underneath the sparkling stars.  
  
~it's just me  
  
the one who loved you held you tight~  
  
Goten landed in front of the large and intimidating Capsule Corp. building a lump in his throat and stomach. He had a lot to lose but even more to gain in the end. He sighed making his way to the door to knock feeling an icy cold hand on his shoulder he gulped turning to see Vegeta.  
  
"Hello Vegeta..." he gulped at the mans scowl.  
  
"Why are you here boy? You should know you aren't welcome...Not after what you did," he growled barring his teeth causing Goten to sigh. He was so not in the mood for Vegeta. He loved Trunks more then anything and was willing to put up with his psycho father to get him back.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for this Vegeta but if I must fight you to get to Trunks I will," Goten growled teeth gritted as Vegeta's eyes narrowed his power surrounding him as he ascended to super Sayian Goten close behind him in transformation. This was what he had been waiting for. A chance to fume a chance to let out everything in his heart and soul. All the rage and guilt now had a purpose, a meaning which was to get past Vegeta and to the one he was there for.  
  
~it's just me  
  
it's just me  
  
the one who loved you held you tight the one who lied messed up that night  
  
it's just me ~  
  
Both stayed still before Goten made the first move lunging forward with rage Vegeta ready and awaiting him starting up a flurry of punches. Goten gritted his teeth in concentration focusing on every blow and working on blocking every one of them. His soul body and heart were on fire with passion and misery his eyes ablaze with passion.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!!!" a familiar voice screamed causing Goten to stiffen and freeze.  
  
"Trunks..." he whispered causing Trunks to wince a bit.  
  
"Goten..." he muttered turning to Vegeta. "I can handle this..." he muttered as Vegeta growled letting out a grunt making his way inside Trunks turning to Goten with a scowl. "What are you doing here?! Did you show up simply to cause trouble or what?!" he barked as Goten winced.  
  
"No Trunks...I've come to get you back and I don't care what I have to do... don't you recognize me? It's just me Trunks...it's just me..." he muttered tears of desperation in his eyes.  
  
~outside i stand all alone  
  
and you come and stand next to me  
  
maybe now you'll let me in  
  
because i'm not so messed up anymore~  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't recognize you...not the Goten that turned his back on me at least..." Trunks muttered shutting his eyes.  
  
"That isn't me Trunks... Not anymore at least... What happened to you... It was terrible. I should have been there... I should have protected you but I didn't. I failed you. I failed my own boyfriend... That's all I am...a failure..." he muttered causing Trunks' eyes to shift to Goten.  
  
"That's not true...the Goten I fell in love with was nothing of the sorts..." he whispered quietly as Goten managed a gentle smile.  
  
"I swear to you...I'll never leave your side again..." he muttered hugging him as Trunks sniffed smiling.  
  
"It's not like you had to tell me that...It's something you told me without words..." Trunks stated looking into his eyes then shaking his head backing out of the embrace. "I-I'm sorry I just...I can't...not again..." he squeaked shaking his head taking off leaving Goten to his own misery.  
  
"Hold it right there Trunksy!" Ciat stated with a scowl grabbing his wrist. "You are not going anywhere mister. Not until you've agreed to running back to Goten again!!!" she stated causing Trunks to blink.  
  
"I can't Ciat..." he sighed.  
  
"Can't...or won't...?" she questioned as he looked down.  
  
~why don't you recognize me  
  
is it hard to see how much i've changed  
  
it's been a while since you despised me  
  
but take a look and you'll find out  
  
it's just me~  
  
"I don't know Ciat... he's not the same anymore..." he sniffed as she frowned in thought.  
  
"You're right Trunks...he's not. He's grown a hell of a lot since he betrayed you and if you can't see that then maybe you don't deserve him," she stated causing him to bite his lip in thought.  
  
"You bring a new meaning to the term tough love you know that right?" he muttered.  
  
"I know..." she said with a smile hugging him grinning as Uub scowled jealously. "Go get your guy back while I work on making mine less pouty..." she said with a smirk as Trunks chuckled rushing off.  
  
~it's just me  
  
the one who loved you held you tight  
  
it's just me  
  
it's just me  
  
the one who loved you held you tight  
  
the one who lied messed up that night  
  
it's just me~  
  
"I guess it's over... I've really lost him..." Goten whispered eyes glued to the ground as warm arms wrapped around him a hand stroking his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry...it took me a while to recognize you... You've changed but... It's just you... The one who loved me... The one that held me, the one that means more than anything to me," he said as Goten felt tears enter his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I messed up everything. I had no idea what I had and - and...oh god forgive me Trunks... You're a hundred times better then Paris. I still can't believe I ever deserted you for her and I definitely can't believe I let what happened to you occur in the first place... You don't deserve that and if you give me another chance nothing like it will ever happen again. I swear on my heart and soul Trunks... you're my life you hear me? My. LIFE. And I refuse to let you get hurt again without at least putting up a fight this time..." Goten said content finally being able to say his piece as Trunks smiled through his tears pressing his lips to Goten's.  
  
~it's just me  
  
it's just me  
  
the one who loved you held you tight  
  
it's just me  
  
it's just me  
  
the one who loved you held you tight  
  
the one who lied messed up that night~  
  
Ciat smiled from where she was letting out a dreamy sigh squeezing Uub's hand lightly. "Isn't that sweet? I love happy endings... I had to yell at them a lot to get it through their thick heads but it was worth it," she said with a smile as Uub grinned and nodded.  
  
"They're lucky to have you..."  
  
"Damn straight they are!" she said with a nod of agreement as he leaned in their noses inches away. "But not as lucky as I am... I'd never make the mistake Goten did and I swear to God Ciat I am never letting you go or letting anyone else lay a finger on you. You're mine and only mine and I love you more then life itself..." he whispered as she smiled sadly kissing him underneath the bright moonlight that had just hours ago witnessed broken hearts and lovers only to now see true love and promises of forever.  
  
~it's just me~ 


End file.
